tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nornth (Gold)
Name: '''Nornth '''Colour: '''Gold (#cd9106 ) '''Birthdate: '''Late Summer 2765 '''Final length: '''73ft (H), 18ft (L), 109ft (WS) '''Description: A monster. This dragon is huge. She is built to fight, and she will fight. Nornth is a beast of a dragon. She is large, she is muscular, and she is a rightly powerful creature. She is unquestionably Serapheth's daughter, with tall legs and a whip-like tail. She is the largest dragon to ever grace Pern, and she knows it. She is a yellow gold all over, bold and unmistakable, with darker orangey-gold markings tracing over her frame as if it were war paint to make her more intimidating. There are white-gold markings over her face, neck, legs, and over the orange-gold of her wings. What really makes her Serapheth's daughter is the black marks on her face, and the flicks over her neck. Nornth sounds like an angry lion, with her voice deep and bitter. Personality: ''' Nornth is unquestionably Serapheth's daughter. She is volatile. She is violent. She is hard to handle and the only ones stopping her from any sort of rampage are Unicoth and Serapheth herself. She has no problems harming humans, and she will do so without a second thought if she is pushed. She is a very bitter, selective dragon. She may tolerate many people, but she behaves for only one - her rider. Sure, she might occasionally tolerate someone even getting close to her, and close to her person, but tolerance is about the limit of her patience. She has more hatred for liars and betrayers more than anything. To her rider, Nornth is a handful. This is her human. No one else may get between her and them. Selfish, maybe, but this means that Nornth will do anything to further their goals, and do anything to keep them safe. She will not be manipulated and she will not be controlled. It will be hard to get her in line, to teach her that she is not supposed to burn the Weyr down. She is not, however, a warmonger. She does not go out looking for trouble. She should not be around other Golds who are not her family, as she is suspicious of their motives. She can be a great leader if she is given something to believe in deeply, something to care about who isn't just one human being. Injuries: The brutality of the Trailblazer's hatching did not go unchecked. After the poisoning, Nornth was left with difficulty breathing, fine motor control issues, and a stutter. It took over a Turn for her lungs to begin functioning normally again. The fine motor control is... mostly under control, though she will always have erratic moments. Her stutter has gone from being unable to get individual sounds formed to having trouble with certain words. With time, she will learn to talk around her problem words, but her anger is intensified with each reminder that she was brutally limited as a hatchling. '''Rider: Blaze Category:Gold Dragons Category:Trailblazers